


Seven Devils' Contract

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Punk TF, Punkification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young idol gets the chance to turn her life around, not bothering to read the contract that would force her to change her pivotal image.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 3





	Seven Devils' Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 4.

Another day, another deal that went through. Such was the life of Shiny Shiina, an idol who had fallen on tough times. As it turned out, being an idol and singing your heart out to the people that wanted to listen to you was really difficult. Partly because people didn’t always want to listen…

“Really? They want more than one? Come on, can’t I do it alone?!”

And partly because the days of a solo idol had come and gone. There was no way that a girl like her could survive against the juggernauts that dotted the industry at this point, bouncing against one another and showing their prowess in the various fields. Whether it was the harmonies that their voices provided, or the clashing personalities melding on the stage into a perfect performance.

That's what she couldn’t match up against. But it was also what she couldn’t stand. Why should they automatically be better because they’re more people? Their message to the public is muddled by being a group act! They should just go out there and sing all on their own.

Shiina sighed as she slowly poured herself another cup of iced tea, popping in an extra pair of ice cubes as she took a sip. The cold chill of the drink was just what she needed. It would let her focus and think about ways for her to get one over them. And then, she’d show them what it meant to truly sing your heart out to the audience…

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” 

The solo idol blinked a couple of times as she looked up and around to try and spot who had been talking to her, only to then notice a certain somebody sitting besides her, casually spinning a glass of iced tea of her own…

“Eh? Ehhhh? How’d you get in here? ...Did security walk out on me again? I promise I’ll pay them better, but this is seriously not good…” Shiina let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temples, putting down her drink before looking closer at the one besides her.

Sitting there was as a black-suited woman with a long white ponytail that reached over her shoulder and down to her waist. She was professional, yet somehow skeevy and suspicious at the same time. It didn’t help that she had appeared out of nowhere either.

“Really, this isn’t the first time somebody’s been by to check on you? Color me surprised, I thought that wish inside your heart hadn’t been tapped by anybody else.” The white-haired woman mused, drumming her finger along her knees. “Then again, you’re so stunning that I’m not surprised that somebody wanted to take that heart of yours all for themselves.”

Shiina shook her head, ignoring most of what she just heard. “No, I’ve just had a stalker pop in unannounced because my security didn’t do their job properly. Honestly, I’m not sure if it’s because they’re perverts or because I don’t pay them enough.” She sighed, letting her head lower. “What’s with that heart stuff anyway, what’re you? One of those chuunibyou idols? I’ve never seen you online, so…”

The white-haired woman blinked a couple of times, before downing everything in her glass. “Good grief, you’re something else. That heart of yours really does ache, if you think I’m one of your rivals.” She mused, before clearing her throat as she got up from the couch. “While I can’t exactly give you a name, you can call me your new Agent. That’ll do for what I’ve got in mind for you.”

“Agent?” The idol asked, and the mysterious woman nodded. “You want to help me shoot through the stars and get to the top of the charts? Where do I sign?” Her eyes turned into stars. She couldn’t believe it, she had a chance at getting to the top, and all it required was listening to some really suspicious yet very beautiful woman!

Her Agent laughed at the sudden change in mood. “You could say that. But how about this instead? We’ll rework the charts entirely. Until they bend to your will. Until you’re the only thing on the charts, because you’ve charmed every single human heart in the whole wide world!” She cackled a little, before coughing and clearing her throat. “That is, if you’re willing to sign this.”

The strange woman put a piece of black paper on the table, the lettering all done in a crimson style that almost made it look like it had been burned into the parchment. It made it a little hard to read, but that seemed to be the point…

“Hmmm…” Shiina muttered as she rubbed her chin. Those words were pretty suspicious. So was the woman. And the contract. And this entire thing about throwing the idol ladder into disarray. But at the same time, she could already imagine how fun it would be to be at the top. How lovely it would be to have them all listening to her as she sang her heart into the night.

She tapped her fingers against the couch, before looking towards the woman waiting for her response. “What do I write with?” She asked, tilting her head as she couldn’t see anything to use. And besides, she didn’t have anything that would write in a color that wouldn’t fade into the colors of the parchment itself..!

Her Agent snapped her fingers, and a burning red pen appeared in the girl’s hands. “Careful. If you touch it, you will burn yourself so hard that you won’t ever be able to hold a microphone again. If you’d like, I can use this on your rivals in case you end up getting cold feet.” The beautiful white-haired woman chimed. This was a service she’d gladly provide, for the kind of heart that the girl had buried deep inside her.

Shiina nodded as she put the pen to the paper, writing her name down. ‘Shiny☆Shiina’. “Okay, I’ve done it. Now what?” She asked, as she picked up the contract and tried to squint her eyes real close as she attempted to read what was actually on the page itself.

Only for the parchment to suddenly turn into ash, disappearing from the girl’s hands while the black-suited woman cleared her throat. “I’m glad that you decided to sign with our label, Shiina. Unfortunately, the terms of the contract state that you need to undergo a change in image. It’ll make you stand at the top, but I’m not sure you’ll enjoy it.” She explained, her eyes glowing that same shade of crimson as had been on the parchment.

“A change?” She asked, before shaking her head. “I don’t think I want that, you know. Can’t I just do better music and then you make it sell harder than anything has ever sold before? Kinda like those crazes that pop up every now and then!” The solo idol tried to argue, only to cough as she felt like something was getting stuck inside her throat.

Her Agent shook her head. “By signing with the Seven Devils, we require that you obey what we’ve set out for you. You’ll be partnered with several other girls, but you’ll be performing as a solo artist. And to that end, you need to fit that aesthetic. To stand out, yet fit within a mold.” She explained, as she grinned. “Really, this is the best way forward. You get to be at the top, and you still get some good friends out of it. Best of both worlds.”

Shiina didn’t agree, especially not as she let out a cough. A powerful cough, that seemed to make her throat burn. Then another, and a couple more as her skin started to grow paler. Almost as if her color was being burned away…

“AaaaaAAAAAAAHH! GOD DAMN THIS HURTS!” She screamed out, her cheeks quickly flushing red as she realized what she had done. She wouldn’t swear like that, even with all the frustration that had been piling up over the last few weeks…

Her Agent clapped, giggling as she weaved her fingers between themselves. “What a beautiful scream, Wrath.” She chimed, the name lingering on the girl’s mind after she said it. “I’m sure that your powerful voice will make everyone quiver and shiver as you make them your obedient fans!”

Shiina blinked for a couple of moments as she looked at herself. She was still fine, still wearing the normal costume, she just looked like she had given herself a makeover using chalk. And once she walked towards the mirror in the back of her room, everything seemed in order…

Then… Why did she feel like this wasn’t her? And why did that name… Wrath… Feel so much more fitting?

  
“...Oi, Agent.” She said, her voice roughened up as she looked over her shoulder. “Do you have some digs that fit my new vibe, or am I going to have to show you what happens to idiots who don’t help out?”

Her dearest Agent let out a brief moan, just the sound of the girl’s voice was like music to her ears. “Of course.” She chimed, her words dripping with submission. This was why she loved her job…

The corrupted Idol laughed, her heart pounding against her chest. She couldn’t wait for her next Live…

\---

“Everyone! Get ready for her shine! It’s Shiny☆Shina!”

The crowd didn’t react kindly to the announcer revealing the next idol about to perform. Barely anybody clapped or cheered. She was old hat, and an appetizer before the main act that’d come right after.

“HEY! WHERE’S THE APPLAUSE, ASSHOLES!?”

The voice that echoed across the audience made all of them suddenly jolt awake, as the shiny and cutesy graphics that had been prepared for Shiina’s arrival were replaced with flames and skulls, as a single girl emerged from the floor as it cracked its way open.

Standing where the cutesy idol should’ve been was the brand new version of her. A girl with short and spiky black-and-red hair where her long pink hair had been. A girl with a pale body that was haphazardly decorated by scraps of clothes that looked like they had been torn apart preemptively. A girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, literally, as a pierced-through heart had been tattooed onto her shoulder. A girl who wore her very name on her body, given the many ‘WRATH’s that had been written on her thighs, her cheeks, everything...

“I SAID, WHERE’S THE APPLAUSE? ARE YOU GONNA BRING DOWN WRATH’S WRATH?”

Wrath’s voice boomed as she shouted into the microphone, her vocals rippling forth. It was like a cacophony of sound made from a single voice, and yet it seemed to do the trick. Little by little, their unenthused noises turned into proper applause…

She laughed, throwing the thing into the air before it fell back down, turning into a proper stand mic as she gripped the stand firmly. “THAT’S MORE LIKE IT! NOW LET’S SEE YOU ALL CHEER ALONG TO WRATH’S SONG. LET IT BOIL UP INSIDE YOU UNTIL IT BURSTS OUT!”

The formerly cutesy idol took a deep breath before she shouted into the mic, and the music started playing. The tones that usually complimented her voice were distorting, turning violent as they contrasted her voice instead. Her voice was able to turn everything it touched just as wrathful as her…

Which was evident as it warped the people that listened to her. Unenthusiastic listeners were turned into tattooed punks that proudly sported her brand and her name on their bodies. Revealing everything and liberating themselves in the process, as they brawled to try and get closer to the stage. All so that they could listen to WRATH!

All while the Agent clapped backstage, watching it all unfold. The Seven Devils had picked up an excellent first addition. Now they just needed the next six, and the Idol World would truly fall under their sway…

But first, she was going to liberate herself to the sound of this fantastic fuckin’ tune...


End file.
